


Escape [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Escape, Gen, Imprisonment, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: The first time Sally escaped was partially by accident.Podfic of the story by ChokolatteJedi.
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Escape [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970408) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/escape.mp3)  
  
|  | 02:10  
  
| 1.20MB


End file.
